Sora y nada más
by Galactic06
Summary: Takeru y Sora tienen un secreto, un sucio y vergonzoso secreto que prometieron ocultar, algo que no quieren que se repita, pero tal vez sea inevitable, tal vez no pueden dar marcha atrás en lo que iniciaron [Este fic contiene lemon]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es rating M, por lo que contiene lemon. Leer solo si te gusta este tipo de escritos.

* * *

_**Sora y nada más**_

**T**akeru había hecho todo lo posible para evitar a sus amigos desde que regresó intempestivamente de su año sabático en Francia, no tanto porque no quisiera verlos como para evitar verla a _ella. _Pero si alguna prueba existía de que el universo odiaba a los pecadores, esa era que estaba sentado allí, justo enfrente del objeto de su evitación y rodeado de todos los que alguna vez fueron los niños elegidos en pleno, todos salvo por uno.

El rubio volvió a removerse incómodo en su silla mientras pensaba que probablemente el que estuvieran casi todos era lo que hacía más notoria aún la ausencia de su hermano Yamato. Es más, seguro que no se juntaban tantos desde vaya a saber cuánto tiempo atrás. Nada terrible, en todo caso. Esas cosas pasan; la vida pasa. Y hasta los mejores amigos acaban distanciándose conforme crecen hasta que los hilos que los unen se hacen tan delgados que amenazan con romperse en cualquier segundo, dejando a todas las partes a la deriva.

Por suerte, o infortunio en el caso de Takeru, ellos tenían a Mimi, que venía siendo algo así como el pegamento del grupo; a efectos nuestros, la que organizó esa fiesta de bienvenida para Takeru. La fiesta que el chico no quería, pero a la que no pudo negarse. Hay personas a las que no se les puede negar nada, y su castaña amiga era una de esas.

La chica había escogido un restorán discreto y elegante. Seguramente hubiera querido optar por algo más pomposo y llamativo, pero acabó desechándolo por el buen consejo de alguno de sus amigos, lo que era pura especulación, claro está. Que a ella le gustaran esa clase de lugares no significaba que a los demás también.

El sitio estaba poco concurrido para ser viernes, y eso no ayudaba a Takeru, quien llevaba unos quince minutos dejando vagar la mirada por el lugar en busca de alguna distracción lo suficientemente importante para dejar de mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente. Para su mala suerte, ellos no solo eran el grupo más numeroso de personas, sino también los que más ruido hacían, y era difícil abstraerse de eso.

En las otras cinco mesas ocupadas solo había algunas parejas un poco melosas, tres amigos que conversaban con discreción y un grupo de cuatro personas que parecían ser una familia: el padre, la madre y dos hijos.

Takeru volvió, casi sagradamente, a dirigir una mirada hacia ella por encima de su copa mientras daba un sorbo a su trago, y ella se crispó un poco, mirando hacia uno y otro lado sin saber qué hacer.

Los ojos azules del rubio bajaron poco a poco por su cuello y se detuvieron en el inicio de sus pechos. Llevaba un ceñido vestido azul con un escote pronunciado, mucho más pronunciado de los que solía usar.

¿Es que lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

Si tal era el caso, ¿por qué seguía esquivando sus miradas? Porque sabía que lo miraba también, que cuando él fingía interesarse por cualquier otra cosa, incluso si su actuación era deplorable porque no podía sostenerla por más de un minuto, ella lo estudiaba de la misma forma en que lo hacía él, pero luego, cuando intentaba que sus ojos se conectaran, se portaba como un conejo asustadizo e inquieto.

Takeru se mordió el labio inferior mientras resolvía la duda que tanto lo había atormentado desde el inicio de la velada.

Ella _definitivamente _no llevaba sujetador.

Sus pechos se alzaban como dos montes en cuyos centros los pezones casi eran visibles, casi. Y ese casi lo estaba matando.

La constatación de que debajo del vestido solo llevaba su piel lo hizo atragantarse, literalmente hablando.

Tragó demasiado rápido y el líquido se fue por donde no debía. Comenzó a toser espasmódicamente y todo mundo se inquietó, todos menos ella, la única culpable de su descuido.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hikari a su lado, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la espalda.

—Sí, sí… solo me atoré —dijo al tiempo que cogía una servilleta para limpiar el líquido que se había escurrido por las comisuras de sus labios.

Ella se levantó de golpe, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y atrayendo hacia sí misma varias miradas del grupo. Acto seguido se sonrojó, como si acabara de cometer un arrebato.

—¿Estás bien, Sora? —preguntó esta vez Taichi, volteándose parcialmente hacia la pelirroja.

—Sí, solo necesito un momento. Iré al tocador —se excusó ella, escabulléndose rápidamente entre las mesas hasta perderse de vista.

Takeru contó mentalmente hasta veinte antes de levantarse de su lugar también.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú? —Taichi lo miró confuso.

—Tengo náuseas, creo que bebí demasiado —. La excusa le pareció tan mala hasta a él, que le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Los demás, sin embargo, parecieron creerle.

Cuando se volteó para caminar hacia los baños, sintió una mirada punzante en la nuca. No se atrevió a mirar para descubrir a quién pertenecía, pese a que se lo imaginaba.

Se metió por un pasillo y pasó de largo frente a los baños de hombres. Luego se detuvo ante la puerta de los de mujeres y echó un vistazo a ambos lados antes de girar la perilla e introducirse en ellos tan sigilosamente como pudo.

El largo espejo detrás de los lavabos quedaba de frente a la entrada, por lo que su reflejo lo traicionó enseguida. Sora lo vio allí y se paralizó.

—¿Takeru? ¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó en cuanto lo vio cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Él no hizo caso de la pregunta y se limitó a acercarse hasta su cuñada a pasos lentos, casi perezosos, mientras la ansiedad le palpitaba adentro.

Se posicionó detrás de ella y sin decir nada le apartó el cabello de la nuca para descubrir el nudo con el que la chica había atado los dos tirantes de su vestido.

—Takeru —dijo Sora, tratando de sonar segura y sonando todo lo insegura que en realidad se sentía.

Él le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, pegándola a su propio cuerpo, y apoyó el mentón en uno de sus hombros.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Alguien podría darse cuenta.

—Yamato no está —replicó, sin anticipar que aquello se sentiría como la amarga cucharada de un jarabe. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pretendía tocando a su cuñada así? La respuesta dentro de su cabeza fue firme, inequívoca y descarada: _Todo_.

—Da igual —contestó Sora; no lo dijo, pero él supo leer entre líneas: que Yamato no estuviera no le daba el derecho a tocarla así ni hacía menos cierto que ellos eran novios y ella su cuñada—. Alguien podría venir, Taichi, Mimi… o Hikari. —El último nombre le salió con un ligero temblor.

—Hikari y yo ya no estamos juntos —dijo con tranquilidad, inclinándose un poco más para besarle el hombro descubierto y luego, en un arranque incomprensible hasta para él, jalar el nudo de su vestido con los dientes, aflojándolo un poco. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos y sin quererlo la apretó contra su creciente erección.

Supo el momento exacto en que ella lo sintió porque el espejo le regaló un primer plano exclusivo de su rostro acalorado.

—Takeru… —Su voz translucía incomodidad, pero no hizo nada para apartarse, nada que revelara que el bulto contra su trasero la hiciera sentir violenta o acosada.

Estaba quieta, muy quieta, en un estado que se debatía entre la calma y la inseguridad.

El chico alzó un brazo, manteniéndola todavía sujeta contra su cuerpo con el otro, y puso la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, trazando círculos con los dedos para luego bajar y rozarle un pecho con el dorso de la mano, solo un pequeño toque, y Sora abrió los labios, soltando un ruido a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gemido.

"Deliciosa", pensó.

Entonces enterró la cabeza en su nuca y trató de desatar el nudo del vestido con los dientes. Cuando no pudo se ayudó con las manos y ambos tirantes cayeron sobre los pechos de la muchacha sin revelarlos, la tela del vestido, que ya era ajustado, los abrazaba con firmeza, ahora revelando sus pezones erguidos.

—Takeru… —repitió ella, como si no supiera decir nada más. Pero su voz sonó pastosa y débil, adormilada.

Él jaló la tela hacia abajo revelando el pecho izquierdo, cuya aureola apareció ante sus ojos sonrojada y levantada. Puso las manos en la cintura de la chica y la hizo darse la vuelta para que quedaran de frente. Ella se dejó hacer como una muñeca de trapo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él se inclinó y empezó a succionarle el pezón sin dilación alguna.

—Ta…Takeru.

Pero el chico ya no escuchaba ni quería hacerlo. La levantó del trasero para poder sentarla sobre el lavabo y ponerse entre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —le preguntó al oído, agitado.

Sora lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo rodeándole las caderas con las piernas.

—Aquí no —contestó rendida.

Él se tomó un par de segundos para procesar y entender su respuesta. Cuando lo hizo, la sostuvo contra sí y trastabilló con ella a cuestas hasta entrar al cubículo más cercano, cerrando la puerta de una patada a sus espaldas.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban besándose, o más bien lamiéndose y saboreándose, tocándose mutuamente todo lo que podían y hasta donde llegaban. Takeru perdió el equilibrio y terminaron chocando contra la pared. Si bien Sora no pesaba mucho, él no estaba en las mejores condiciones para sostenerla por más tiempo, por lo que la acomodó sobre la tapa del estanque y atrapó la tela del vestido en un puño a la altura de su ombligo para darle un tirón hacia abajo.

Algo crujió, posiblemente había roto alguna costura, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Sora tiró de las solapas de la chaqueta del chico para acercarla más a ella y él, viéndose liberado de tener que sostenerla, le atrapó ambos pechos con las manos, comenzando a masajearlos.

—No deberíamos, no…. —se lamentó ella contra su oído, pero mientras tanto sus manos, ajenas a las palabras de su dueña, le quitaron la chaqueta al chico y sus dedos comenzaron a forcejear con los botones de la bonita camisa roja oscura que llevaba debajo.

Takeru se apartó solo un momento para quitársela por la cabeza y al volver a besarla soltó un gemido de auténtico placer al sentir los pezones de ella contra su propia piel. La apretó con más fuerza contra sí y su entrepierna comenzó a dolerle. La posición no era la más cómoda y así no podría tener acceso a ella, por lo que, guiándose por puro instinto, bajó la tapa del váter, hasta ese momento abierta, y se sentó en ella, llevándose a Sora con él hasta sentarla en su regazo.

—¿Qué…? —soltó ella, desconcertada por el cambio tan repentino de posición.

—Así es mejor, quiero verte.

Sora se mordió el labio, demasiado consciente de que ese pequeño descanso sería el último. Si no se detenían en ese mismo instante, si no reunía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apartarse ya, nada lo haría.

—N-no… —La voz le temblaba, toda ella temblaba—. Dijimos que… prometimos que no volvería a pasar.

—Lo sé. No deberíamos, pero los dos queremos, ¿o no?

La chica clavó la mirada en el pecho desnudo de Takeru y se tomó unos segundos para meditar su respuesta.

—¿Sora? —insistió él, temeroso de que se echara para atrás.

Ella acabó asintiendo con un tímido, pero a la vez firme movimiento de cabeza. Takeru puso una mano en su mentón para obligarla a levantar la mirada y la besó, esta vez con suavidad, apenas rozándole los labios.

Sora se aferró al cuello del chico y comenzó a moverse sobre él sin siquiera pretenderlo.

—Alto, me estás matando. —Rio Takeru al apartarse un poco, y entonces bajó las manos hasta su cinturón para quitárselo y desabrocharse los pantalones—. Afírmate —le indicó antes de incorporarse a medias para bajarse a tirones los pantalones y los calzoncillos que quedaron enredados a la altura de sus tobillos mientras ella se asía a él con brazos y piernas para no caer.

Cuando se volvió a sentar empezó a subir sus manos por las piernas de la chica hasta llegar a sus bragas y comenzar a tironearlas desde el elástico de la cintura. Con ayuda de Sora se las quitó primero de una pierna y luego de la otra.

La chica se contorsionó sobre él para hacerle el trabajo más fácil, impactando sin querer la pelvis contra la suya y llevándolo al borde de la locura.

Takeru apretó las bragas en un puño y las lanzó al suelo sin preocuparse de dónde caían. Acto seguido se mordió los labios y tras un par de tentativas por acercarse, sin hallar la posición adecuada para que sus bocas se acoplaran, la besó y puso ambas manos en las caderas de la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse un poco y sentarla sobre su erección.

Ella se deslizó por la punta con lentitud y se movió un poco hasta quedar cómodamente sentada en su regazo.

—Te ves como si nunca hubieras estado arriba —bromeó él en un torpe intento por distender el ambiente—. Móntame, Sora. Por favor…móntame fuerte.

La chica se afirmó de sus hombros y le hizo caso. Se deslizó arriba y abajo como en un balancín tratando de coger el ritmo adecuado para ambos.

Takeru echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió casi con descaro.

Ella se detuvo y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Haz… no hagas tanto ruido, podrían oírnos.

"— Que nos escuchen — pensó él —. Que vean todos lo que significa tener sexo en serio".

Pero sabía que si lo decía solo pondría más nerviosa a su cuñada, así que asintió con la cabeza y empezó a succionar uno de sus pezones para mantener la boca ocupada, dándole un repentino mordisco.

—No hagas eso —suplicó ella, irguiendo la espalda y poniéndose tensa ante la oleada de placer que la recorrió por completo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

Takeru decidió entonces besarla y comenzaron a moverse juntos, cada vez más rápidos y ansiosos.

Cuando él se apartaba solo para conseguir un poco de aire, se deleitaba al ver los pechos de ella rebotando contra su torso y tenía que contenerse para no apretarlos o morderlos; no quería disgustarla.

Sora era hermosa. Una mujer tan completa que no se cansaba de mirarla, y menos en esa posición, teniéndola casi a su merced cuando era ella quien lo montaba a él.

Estaba llena de curvas y recovecos, sus piernas largas lo tenían atrapado en esa posición. Su piel bronceada estaba sudorosa y de vez en cuando una gota de ese sudor se escurría desde sus sienes hasta el pecho de él, causando una especie de chisporroteo que los encendía a los dos, semejante al sonido de una gota de agua cayendo sobre aceite. Takeru lamía con deleite las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su seno.

Finalmente, los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse erráticos y acelerados, sus respiraciones desacompasadas, los gemidos inevitables.

—Así. Más, más… —pedía él a media voz.

Sora no lograba articular palabras inteligibles. De vez en cuando mordía el hombro del chico solo para acallarse a sí misma.

La tapa del inodoro chirriaba bajo ellos. Por lo demás, todo estaba silencioso, tanto que a ratos les invadía el temor de que lo que hacían se oyera en todo el restorán, que todo el mundo estuviera conteniendo el aliento para escucharlos copular.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi juntos, él primero, Sora segundos después. Pero se quedaron así por largo rato, abrazados y agotados.

Ella se relajó en torno a él, yacía en su regazo como despatarrada sobre un sofá luego de una productiva mañana de ejercicio en una posición que en otras circunstancias le hubiera dado una vergüenza insoportable.

"— Quizá si lo ves así — pensó ella —, como una forma de ejercitarse…la culpa te deje dormir esta noche."

Pero incluso en sus pensamientos la idea sonaba absurda, totalmente ridícula y fuera de lugar.

Acababan de tener sexo. Acababa de acostarse con su cuñado por segunda vez en una semana, y en un baño público.

Takeru seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura, aunque ahora con menos fuerza. La espalda de Sora tenía sus dedos marcados por lo fuerte que la había apretado durante las embestidas. Los brazos de ella colgaban lánguidos a cada lado de él, que enterró la cabeza en la hendidura de sus pechos.

—Me encantan tus pechos —le confesó sin pudor alguno.

—Takeru —dijo Sora con tono de reprimenda, aunque algo en su rostro parecía delatar que se hallaba complacida con sus palabras.

El chico sonrió al darse cuenta de ese detalle y buscó su mirada para añadir algo más. Ella se la dio sin pensar en lo que hacía.

—Ojalá fuera un niño pequeño para poder chupártelos en público sin que fuera extraño. Los chuparía hasta sacarte leche.

Las mejillas de Sora se encendieron automáticamente en respuesta.

—Eso suena horriblemente retorcido.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo que quiero hacer con tus pechos o lo mucho que te está excitando la idea?

Sora lo miró airada, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Me estás apretando ahí abajo —señaló él con picardía.

Solo entonces ella recordó que todavía lo tenía dentro. Sintió los músculos de su pelvis y muslos contraídos. La vergüenza la invadió y quiso apartarse. Se levantó con cuidado y él la ayudó a incorporarse, lo cual le agradeció internamente porque sus piernas estaban terriblemente débiles y le tomó un par de segundos sentirse segura al apoyar los pies contra el suelo.

Con sorpresa, descubrió que todavía llevaba los tacones puestos. La parte baja del vestido cayó sobre sus piernas, cubriendo su intimidad. Sus pechos seguían expuestos y Takeru no estaba haciendo ningún intento por disimular lo mucho que le apetecían. La miraba con un deseo tan intenso que algo dentro de ella le hacía querer subírsele encima de nuevo. Pero no podía, no había tiempo.

"Ni está bien", pensó.

Sobre todo, no está bien. El tiempo y el lugar eran secundarios en la ecuación. Lo importante era lo que acababa de hacer. Aquello que se prometió que no volvería a suceder y que ya estaba deseando que ocurriera de nuevo. Las ganas se arremolinaban en la parte baja de su vientre como una cuerda tirante.

Se cubrió los pechos con ambos brazos para que él dejara de mirárselos y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que hubiera sido más fácil subirse el vestido. Una parte suya ansiaba que la siguiera mirando, la misma que la traicionó dejándola en evidencia, a juzgar por la risita de él.

Takeru se veía extraño ahí. Sentado en la taza del váter con los pantalones y calzoncillos hechos un lío al final de sus piernas como si estuviera a punto de hacer sus necesidades.

"¡Qué pensamiento más obsceno e impropio!", se reprendió a sí misma.

Lo cierto era que habían hecho de todo en el baño menos lo que se supone que uno va a hacer allí.

—Te ayudo con el vestido —dijo él, poniéndose de pie de pronto sin preocuparse de su desnudez.

Sora se giró y dejó que le pasara los brazos por la cintura para tirar de la tela hacia arriba, acomodarla sobre sus pechos y atar las tiras detrás de su nuca, todo eso mientras aprovechaba de tocarla y acariciarla más de la cuenta.

Después, sin poder evitarlo, se volvió para ver cómo él se subía los calzoncillos y los pantalones, aprisionando su miembro de vuelta a su lugar.

Estaba tan concentrada mirándolo, que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que se agachó para recoger algo ni tampoco se enteró de lo que era hasta que se lo extendió.

Sora reaccionó como si despertara de un trance. Colgando sobre el dedo índice de Takeru, sus bragas se balanceaban por la inercia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con esto también?

Por un segundo ella creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Hubiera sido muy propio de su parte burlarse y picarla de ese modo, provocarla para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero descubrir la seriedad de la pregunta fue incluso peor. La hizo querer decir que sí solo para verlo acuclillado frente a ella y sentir sus dedos subiendo por sus piernas hasta perderse en su centro.

—No, gracias —contestó con más sequedad de la que esperaba, y le arrebató la prenda de las manos para salir del cubículo y ponérsela afuera.

Terminó justo a tiempo para ver a Takeru salir también mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—Tu chaqueta —le dijo ella, y él le agradeció con un asentimiento, volteándose para ir a recuperarla. Estaba un poco arrugada, pero nada que un par de tirones aquí y allá no pudieran corregir.

Se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron, mirándose lado a lado en el espejo. Sora se acomodó el cabello y se lavó la cara con abundante agua, pero nada fue suficiente. Su cara seguía ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre y un bonito rosado adornaba sus mejillas.

Un color de lo más saludable, se le ocurrió que diría Mimi, quien a veces se quejaba de que iba muy pálida sin maquillaje.

También se aseguró de que no hubiera manchas blancas en su vestido que la delataran.

Takeru se mojó el cabello, pero en lugar de peinarlo intentó que se viera un poco desordenado como era su estilo. Después se puso a juguetear con el cuello de su camisa solo por hacer tiempo, o eso intuyó Sora por la forma en que la miraba de reojo cada tanto.

—¿Lista? —preguntó cuando finalmente ella se quedó quieta.

—¿Vamos siquiera a hablar de esto? —retrucó la pelirroja.

—¿Quieres tú hablar de _esto_?

Sora se afirmó del borde del lavabo, apretándolo hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearon. No, no quería.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Eso pensé. Lo mejor sería que fueras tu primero, ya que…

—Pero tú —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿Tú no quieres hablar?

Takeru sonrió de una forma que Sora nunca le había visto antes. Todas sus sonrisas eran grandes y honestas, algunas veces burlonas, otras pícaras y en ciertas ocasiones solo alegres, por extraño que sonara eso, pero la que le vio en ese momento no se parecía a ninguna que le hubiera visto. Era una sonrisa cansada, como si se le hubieran agotado las sonrisas o las ganas de sonreír.

—Lo que yo quiero es volver a desvestirte, pero eso no volverá a pasar ahora ni nunca, ya lo sé. Así que no te preocupes por lo que yo quiero.

Sora entreabrió los labios antes de saber lo que diría. Por esa razón nada salió de ellos. Boqueó un par de segundos como pez fuera del agua, impotente y nerviosa.

—No tienes que decir nada —la tranquilizó él—. De verdad… ahora, ve tú primero.

—Pero este es el baño de mujeres.

—Por lo mismo creo que lo más sensato es que vayas tú primero y te asegures de que no hay moros en la costa. Si no vuelves, te seguiré en cinco minutos.

—Vale. Entonces… nos vemos en cinco minutos.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza y la observó marcharse a pasos apresurados. Esperó a que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta para dejarse caer ligeramente de espaldas sobre el lavabo, sosteniéndose con una mano a cada lado.

"¿Y ahora qué?", se preguntó.

Ahora nada.

Ella no había tenido que decirlo para que él lo supiera, que no volvería a pasar, que no podía volver a pasar.

Pero ya se habían dicho lo mismo antes, ¿no? La misma noche que volvió de Francia y fue al departamento de su hermano encontrándose con ella en su lugar. Al menos esa noche tuvieron la excusa del alcohol y sus problemas personales.

Lo que acababa de pasar no tenía excusa ni perdón.

Bien, ya deben haber pasado unos cinco minutos, se dijo antes de reunir suficiente valor para salir del baño.

Asomó primero la cabeza y en cuanto se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie merodeando por los alrededores se decidió a salir. Cerró la puerta con cautela, a punto de felicitarse mentalmente por no haber sido descubierto por nadie saliendo del baño de mujeres, lo que sin duda lo hubiera puesto en una situación incómoda y difícil de explicar. Pero, por supuesto, era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

Al girarse se topó de frente con una mirada audaz, cuya portadora lo observaba desde la esquina del pasillo.

Hikari.

Su corazón se saltó un latido producto de la impresión. La chica, menuda y silenciosa, casi le hubiera pasado desapercibida de no ser por la forma penetrante en que lo miraba.

Y aunque ella no lo dijo y, de hecho, se dio la vuelta sin pronunciar absolutamente ninguna palabra, Takeru lo supo: Hikari sabía lo ocurrido en ese baño.

-.-

Sora tenía una costumbre bastante arraigada desde pequeña. Cada vez que volvía a casa después de un día malo, triste o estresante, llenaba la tina de agua y sales relajantes para luego sumergirse en ella hasta la barbilla y quedarse allí vegetando, hasta que la piel se le arrugaba y su alma se alivianaba, como si ambas cosas guardaran alguna extraña relación que ella todavía no lograba comprender muy bien. A su madre nunca le gustó y era de los pocos placeres simples de la vida que ella nunca se negó.

Pero ese día en especial no había sido la costumbre lo que la llevó a desnudarse y meterse al agua con prisa, incluso si aún seguía demasiado caliente para su piel, sino la apremiante necesidad de desprenderse de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde con Takeru en el baño del restorán.

Luego de que volviera con los demás, el resto de la velada se le hizo prácticamente insoportable. Todos charlaban y se reían, todos actuaban como si nada, porque para ellos nada había pasado, mientras que para ella su mundo comenzaba a tambalearse. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que su cuerpo seguía temblando de excitación, recuperándose de las caricias recibidas y el placer experimentado.

Casi no podía estarse quieta e incluso Taichi, que de ordinario no era muy sagaz, lanzó una broma al respecto diciendo que tenía pulgas, una inocentada que a ella la hizo sonrojar más de la cuenta. La mirada de Takeru acariciándola cada tanto desde el otro lado de la mesa no ayudaba en lo absoluto, y menos aún que las pocas veces que se atrevió a mirarlo de vuelta tuviera la certeza de que él podía ver debajo de su vestido, que ya no había prenda que pudiera ocultarle su desnudez.

De ahí que en cuanto logró escabullirse de la reunión con alguna pobre excusa e irse al departamento en el que vivía con Yamato, se apresurara a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas para arrancarse el vestido a tirones, dejándolo hecho un menjunje irreconocible en la entrada del salón y se fuera enseguida y sin pensarlo hacia el baño.

El agua, como esperó con tantas ansias, logró borrar al principio ese cosquilleo incesante y totalmente ilógico que la molestaba. Se atrevió incluso a sumergirse por completo, cuidándose de inspirar suficiente aire para aguantar un par de segundos la respiración y no ahogarse.

Para cuando emergió ya se sentía mucho mejor. Sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el borde de la bañera con los ojos cerrados. Dejó pues que su cuerpo flotara y la mente se le llenara de imágenes inconexas. Fue como si tomara una goma de borrar y eliminara todo lo ocurrido de sus recuerdos para sustituirlo por un cuadro nuevo en el cual pintó nubes, aves, montañas y todo cuanto se le ocurrió. Un desborde de imaginación que la hizo olvidarse incluso de quién era o dónde estaba.

Permaneció largos minutos así hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila para comenzar a frotarse el cuerpo. Cogió la esponja y luego de humedecerla con más jabón del necesario, empezó a limpiarse con ella. Primero la planta de los pies que siempre le daba un poco de cosquillas, los espacios entre los dedos, el empeine y los tobillos, para luego ir subiendo poco a poco, abarcando primero sus piernas y luego también su pelvis, cuidándose de no bajar demasiado.

La piel de esa zona era sensible, por lo que dejó la esponja a un lado y se atrevió a bajar una mano a su entrepierna con la única pretensión de lavar su zona íntima. Un par de movimientos serían más que suficientes, no comprendía por qué el corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido de anticipación. Había hecho esto antes evidentemente, lo hacía siempre. Era natural y necesario, pero en cuanto introdujo su pulgar entre sus labios inferiores supo que había sido demasiado pronto. Toda su pelvis se contrajo y su respiración se tornó irregular mientras subía el dedo en busca de su clítoris.

Abrió un poco más las piernas para tener mayor acceso y, casi como si pretendiera no saber lo que hacía, se frotó aquella zona arriba y abajo, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Pronto sus caderas comenzaron a elevarse rítmicamente al mismo compás que ella se había impuesto.

Se mordió los labios intentando no gemir, pero los gemidos terminaron por escaparse de sus labios y se descubrió a sí misma más excitada por los sonidos que hacía.

Subió la mano que tenía libre hasta uno de sus pechos y se pellizcó el pezón. Se lo habría succionado de haber podido o que hubiera habido alguien allí para hacerlo por ella, porque no era suficiente, quería más, más de lo que ella con su candor podía hacerse a sí misma.

Quizá sonara increíble, pero con sus veintiséis años encima Sora nunca antes se había masturbado. Siempre fue demasiado tímida, demasiado correcta, demasiado vergonzosa para explorar su cuerpo. Tanto así que cada vez que sentía esa curiosidad nacer en ella, la reprimía. Y hasta ese momento nunca pensó que estuviera mal, nunca quiso ir más allá o sintió que se perdiera de algo. Cuando perdió la virginidad con Yamato creyó que ya no sería necesario, que ya no volvería a sentir esa clase de impulsos. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan bien?

Tan bien, pero tan insuficiente.

—Ah, ah, ah, más, quiero más...Takeru.

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo en cuanto se percató de su desliz. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, quedándose a medio camino del orgasmo, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir.

Pero era cierto, irremediablemente cierto.

Mientras se acariciaba había anhelado que quien lo hiciera por ella fuera Takeru.

¿Es que estaba mal de la cabeza?

¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

_Me encantan tus pechos, me encantan tus pechos, me encantan..._

Todavía avergonzada de sí misma, se agarró los pechos con las manos y comenzó a masajeárselos. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Takeru haciéndolo por ella.

_Me encantan tus pechos. Ojalá fuera un niño pequeño para poder chupártelos en público sin que fuera extraño._

—Hazlo, chúpalos.

Sin darse cuenta había arqueado la espalda hacia adelante como si se los estuviera ofreciendo. Tenía los pezones tan duros que le dolían y se sentía como una culebra agitándose en el agua sin parar, esperando, deseando algo que no sucedería. Tenía las piernas abiertas y los pies en punta, formando un ángulo que casi resultaba doloroso.

Quizá si se perdía lo suficiente en la fantasía lograría desprenderse de ella y no volver a pensar en el tema.

Volvió a llevarse un dedo al clítoris y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre él, pero el deseo no remitía. Simplemente no parecía tocar el lugar adecuado, no era capaz de emular los movimientos del chico con exactitud.

—Por favor, por favor... —No supo a quién le suplicaba, si al Takeru de su imaginación o a su cuerpo para que dejara de hacerle aquello.

El sonido de su celular la hizo detenerse de golpe. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose tan avergonzada y acalorada como si en lugar de que un mensaje acabara de ingresar a su servicio de mensajería, alguien acabara de entrar al baño de improviso, pillándola in fraganti.

Pero eso era imposible. Yamato estaba de gira y nadie más tenía llave del departamento, ni siquiera su madre, por suerte. Estaba sola, sola y terriblemente caliente como si le acabara de subir una fiebre de la nada.

Con cierta torpeza, inclinó la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia fuera de la bañera para secarse las manos con una toalla que había dejado cerca y tomar su celular.

Efectivamente se trataba de un mensaje.

Trazó el patrón designado con su dedo índice para desbloquearlo y se le secó la boca al identificar el remitente.

De: Takeru

[20:56 PM]: ¿Te estás bañando ya? Porque yo sí. Y si nos bañáramos juntos podríamos ahorrar agua.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo oportuno que había sido. ¿Cómo podía saber que se estaba dando un baño?

Si lo pensaba un poco, no era extraño en realidad. Los japoneses acostumbraban a bañarse en la noche, a diferencia de los occidentales, que se bañaban por la mañana, según le contó una vez Mimi.

¿Pero podía ser tan preciso de escribirle justo cuando estaba fantaseando con él?

¿Es que acaso la estaba observando?

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor fue suficiente para constatar lo obvio. Por supuesto que no tenía forma de saber. La puerta del baño estaba totalmente cerrada y estaba sola, ya lo había comprobado.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en qué responder, o si responder algo en lo absoluto, un nuevo mensaje entró desplazando el anterior hacia arriba:

De: Takeru

[20:59 PM]: De acuerdo, no tenemos que hacerlo. Pero al menos mientras te tocas imagina mis manos pasando por tu cuerpo.

Sora comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

[21:01 PM]: ¿Lo estás haciendo? ¿Te excita como a mí?

"No tienes que pedirlo", pensó Sora. Y agradeció que el chico no pudiera oír sus pensamientos ni estuviera ahí. Quién sabe si se le hubiera escapado como se le escapó su nombre momentos atrás.

[21:03 PM]: O envíame una foto para inspirarme...

Sora volvió a echarse hacia atrás y sin pensarlo mucho abrió la cámara del celular. Se enfocó a sí misma desde la cintura hacia abajo. Su ombligo, la parte baja de su vientre, los escasos vellos que se extendían desde el inicio de su pelvis hacia abajo y sus piernas que terminaban en sus pies estirados como los de una bailarina. Tomó la fotografía y el flash la bañó por un segundo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Borró la fotografía y cambió el enfoque de la cámara para verse a sí misma. Vio sus pechos enrojecidos e hinchados por sus caricias.

Presionó _play_ y la fotografía apareció un instante más tarde en la pantalla.

Su cara...la expresión de su cara... casi no se reconocía.

_¿Desea enviar la fotografía?_

Una parte suya se moría por ver la cara que pondría si se la enviaba, por mostrarle lo que había estado haciendo. Pero eso no iba a suceder...

Presionó no antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y la borró también.

Esa no era ella.

La Sora que siempre creyó ser no se estaría sacando fotos desnudas fantaseando con excitar a su cuñado con ellas.

La chica que tuvo sexo con su cuñado en la cama que compartía con su novio y en un baño público, la chica que se masturbó deseando que él la tocara, la chica incapaz de controlar su deseo sexual, la chica que se cuestionaba si algo tan placentero podía estar tan mal...

Ninguna de esas chicas era ella. Ninguna era Sora. Y, sin embargo, cuando se le montó encima y dejó que la penetrara, cuando lo dejó acariciarle los pechos y mordérselos, cuando dejó que tocara hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo...en todos esos momentos sí se sintió ella. Quizá no cuando estaban ocurriendo, pero sí ahora que lo miraba en retrospectiva.

Tenía la perturbadora sensación de que en cada uno de esos instantes fue más ella que nunca en su vida. Solo Sora y nada más. Sin pensamientos moralistas, sin miedo, sin futuro, sin represiones.

El celular comenzó a vibrar en su mano y enseguida la música de su tono de llamada inundó el baño.

_Takeru llamando, _rezaba la pantalla.

Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que incluso se había pasado un mensaje por alto.

De: Takeru

[21:05 PM]: Sé que estás leyendo mis mensajes.

Contestó luego de que el teléfono sonara cuatro veces.

—¿Hola? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, una voz que tampoco pudo reconocer como suya.

—Hola tú. —Takeru habló lento, un poco ronco. Sora esperó a que continuara—. Sé que dije que no debías preocuparte por lo que yo quiero, que tú debes querer olvidarte de lo que pasó hoy, lo sé, pero...

—No, Takeru —replicó con tono perentorio—. No podemos hacerle esto a Yamato.

—Esa es la cosa. ¿No se lo hemos hecho ya, de todos modos?

—¿Y acaso eso lo hace menos malo? —cuestionó Sora, sabiendo que el chico llevaba la razón.

—No, no... no pretendo justificar lo que hicimos y sé que esto me convierte en un horrible hermano, pero me gustó y me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo contigo. Te veo en todas partes, Sora. En mi alfombra, sobre la mesa del comedor, sobre el fregadero, en la tina... —. A Sora la desarmó la honestidad que despedía la voz del chico. Ese chico a veces un poco cínico y burlón, estaba hablando en serio con ella y eso, si acaso, hacía todo mucho peor y más difícil—. Rayos, solo de pensarlo se me...

—Detente. —Su voz rozó la súplica, no había querido sonar así, pero tampoco era exagerado dadas sus circunstancias.

—¿Y si nos juntamos a hablar? —sugirió como que no quiere la cosa. Como si fueran un par de amigos hablando de quedar, sin complicaciones ni segundas intenciones, cuando él debía saber que eso nunca más podría ser.

—Sabes que no podemos. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Hablar? —Sora no estuvo segura de si volvía a hacerse el idiota porque le convenía o realmente esperaba que pudieran seguir siendo amigos y cuñados como si nada hubiera pasado. Optó por creer que era lo segundo.

—No. Lo que podemos acabar haciendo.

—Yo no te haré nada que no quieras, lo prometo.

—E-ese es el problema. —Las palabras se deslizaron fuera de su boca antes de que alcanzara a hacer ademán de retenerlas. Tragó saliva, maldiciéndose internamente por ello. Takeru, al otro lado de la línea, aguardaba. Podía oír su respiración más fuerte de lo normal—. Yo también quiero —terminó por confesarle la verdad; eran dos adultos, de nada serviría negarse lo evidente, necesitaban una solución.

—Veámonos mañana. No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte, nos quedaremos en mi auto, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica se cuestionó por un segundo qué tan seguro podía ser eso. Takeru lo había dicho como una promesa solapada de no hacer ninguna jugada arriesgada, ¿pero no era un auto un sitio demasiado pequeño y asfixiante? ¿un lugar propicio para rozarse casi por accidente e iniciar un incendio con solo una chispa?

Pese a ello, no encontró fuerzas para negarse. Ni ganas.

—De acuerdo.

—Y Sora...

—¿Si?

—Si de verdad quieres mantenerme alejado, ponte sujetador.

Sora se sonrojó ante aquella mención. Ella nunca salía de casa sin sujetador, se sentía incómoda y expuesta. Pero esa misma tarde lo había hecho... ¿por qué?

Se recordó a sí misma mirándose al espejo antes de salir del departamento. Recordó quitarse el sujetador que llevaba puesto, volverse a amarrar el vestido detrás de la nuca y marcharse sin volver a mirarse.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué no se miró?

En el fondo lo sabía.

De haberlo hecho no habría podido ocultarse la verdad y la vergüenza que conllevaba. Quería saber si él lo notaría... lo había provocado aposta.

El juego de la infidelidad podía ser peligroso, pero no se sostendría sin las dos partes. Era, definitivamente, un juego de dos, y uno de ellos debía ponerle un alto. Estaba claro que esa persona debía ser ella. El único problema que le veía era que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

¿Debería seguir?


End file.
